


No Murder Please

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, autobots are weirder, decepticons are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: "So what you're saying is..."Again, i may have posted this in the big KISSING thing i had up, but i can't remember, but i still like it, so take it again.





	No Murder Please

“...murder is definitely not up for discussion?”

“For the last time _you_ _loose screw of a Decepticon_ : **NO.** ”

Deadlock continued to stare down at the short Autobot medic, squinting incredulously, but Ratchet glared back without any reservation or sign of breaking. The big warrior huffed and proceeded to do the least warrior like thing to do which was to go sit in the corner and pout.

Any Decepticon would have been flattered and aroused by the suggestion! Shows of power and strength were common place in the Decepticon ranks, especially if that show of power was used to remove pesky thorns from the side of your love interest. But unfortunately…or perhaps fortunately, Ratchet was not a Decepticon and had no _real_ interest in seeing Sentinel disemboweled.

Autobots were strange, all talk and no bite; they could say an awful lot of cruel and unusual things, but didn’t seem interested in carrying such thoughts out.

Which made absolutely _no sense_ to Deadlock. Why talk violence when you’re not going to be violent? What’s the point? Just talk reasonably if what you want is reason.

And Ratchet was the absolute worst (see: Best) example of this, every other sentence out of his mouth seemed to be a threat. Although to be fair he did tend to follow through with some of the less damaging ones; Deadlock has had a few wrenches to the helm, some of which he’s fairly certain were uncalled for. He will swear up and down all the way into his grave that _it had been an accident_.

In the midst of all his brooding Deadlock hardly noticed that Ratchet had continued to stare at him after he walked away. Until of course Ratchet came trudging over, grumbling the whole way only to slap the big Decepticon on the leg.

Deadlock, completely unfazed by the slap blinked down in mild surprise before glaring, “What?”

Ratchet, who looked oddly pink in the faceplates, crooked a finger in a common fashion to ask for Deadlock to lean down. He did so without any hesitation, which was odd and he’d likely reflect on the questionable nature of his level of trust with this Autobot later, but the moment his face was within reach he was grabbed by the finials and pulled into a rough kiss.

He was completely shocked for all of 2 seconds before his engine broke into a pleased purr and he kissed back eagerly. The kiss ended with a nip from the grumpy medic and a stern and pointed look.

“No murder.” He said decisively.

Deadlock wiggled his finials happily, “No murder.” he confirmed before leaning in to nuzzle at Ratchet’s face.

Ratchet flushed brighter and swatted at him, causing the Decepticon to release an uncharacteristically cute giggle. Ratchet harrumphed and began walking away, casting one last ultimatum on the topic over his shoulder.

“I _will_ allow non-lethal maiming, but _ONLY_ if it’s justified do you hear me?”

It was near impossible to miss the sudden burst of happiness that rippled through Deadlock’s extended field.

Ratchet shook his head, “Ridiculous Decepticon.”

However a soft smile, hidden from view of said Decepticon, belied the annoyance in his voice.


End file.
